Project: Second Clone
by viicious
Summary: An Advent Children fanfiction with the suggestive title that Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were cloned again...


* * *

Label:  
I needed to put this in the section **Final Fantasy VII** since there isn't an **Advent Children** section under the **Movies**.

* * *

**An Honest Profession  
**Chapter 1

"_One by one, the angel dies  
__Soon the blood fills up the skies  
__One by one, these sins appear  
__And kills the ones who are most dear"  
_— Broiden Hemlock, _"The Deathly Ways of Black Angels"  
_(One of Kadaj's favorite poems)

Three tanks stood lonesome and green in the whispering laboratory. Science had ceased to exist here as a curious endeavour; it had taken the form of cruelty in a shy demeanour. Science was no longer an innocent hobby or honest profession; it was a brutal and painful way of life. All of this for something as precious as your soul or my soul: knowledge. The knowledge here, however, was abused.

"I'll make you proud, Father," came the gentle, but stressed, voice of a young man beyond the muted jade glow into the shadows of the strange black.

'_I didn't know Hojo had a son,'_ the sarcastic thought of the being in the first tank. His hair, cropped to the length of his fine-featured face, was floating about breezily in the green hue. The other two, farther away from the first, thought nothing, but the first knew they had heard him and would grin if they could.

"Oh," said the young, eager scientist to the nothing that was the faded beings' existence, "Did I tell you about my father, Kadaj? He was quite brilliant, you know." He joined the tank at the side, removing the air pipes from their receptacles at the rear of it. "He created your better selves, I should say. Many people think he's dead…" He pressed a combination of buttons, and swore he thought he saw Kadaj's eyes open. "… I say he's hiding, really. Brilliant as _ever_." The tank opened with a hydraulic hiss and the bottle green gas seeped from within it. The young scientist lifted up the tubes connected and injected into Kadaj, and Kadaj seemed to breathe on his own as he slowly curled himself to the ground.

"Well, Kadaj?" he asked again, "Do you remember me telling you about him?"

Kadaj's head tilted upward toward the young man, eyes closed, and his hand struck the man, his face connecting with the floor in a bloody, graceless way. Kadaj's nails, extended forth, harboured blood and flesh.

"Yes," his young, smooth voice slipped from his thin lips, "You've told me about him every day." Kadaj rose, and walked across the ground to greet the other two. His stride was like floating across the cold floor of the laboratory, and he took his image into his vain eyes then. Kadaj paused before the keypad of one tank. A memory, a flash, the numbers, and he pressed into the pad an effortless combination of 0 and 5 and 9 and 4. He turned to the other and repeated the process. Their tanks hissed, and emitted the green death, and there lay his brothers, cold and black, rising to meet him.

"Our 'better selves'?" the one with the shortest hair asked incredulously, "What the hell did he mean by that, calling us cheaper than them?"

"Calm down, Loz," Kadaj admonished him, "You're just as good as they."

Loz gave a half frown, and turned his irritated gaze to the third, who was peering about plainly. His longer hair blocked the higher lights and the emerald glow behind him, and his face was shadowed evilly as he addressed his brightly jade-coloured brother.

"Yazoo… not feeling well, big brother?" Kadaj mused and teased him. Yazoo, in reality, looked quite ill. His eyes drooped too much for his normal self, but it was nearly impossible to deny their treatment hadn't gone unnoticed by them in some shape or form.

"They're nearby, aren't they?" he asked Kadaj, his soft and quiet voice sounding mostly shaken.

A groan of pain emitted from the young and bloody scientist, and they took it as their signal to exit. Passing by a table, Loz found three hand pieces that were seemingly meant only for them, and having shown an early interest in weapons, picked them up. He handed them to Yazoo and Kadaj, and they fit with ease over their left hands. Kadaj smiled deviously as he eyed the small green jewel recessed in the glove. As they left, he kicked the young man in his injured face a time or two before really taking anger over him. Yazoo and Loz took him off away from the young man, and left the scientist bleeding and seething beneath embarrassment and failure.

Out the door, they rose a flight of stairs to meet the polluted air of a familiar place. They looked above it all, the wind touching at them testily, and allowing for a quiet echo of a sound from below in the Valley of Fears. They peered down to see taller, older, and stronger versions of themselves, riding on misshapen vehicles and chasing down one other creature.

"It's them," Yazoo stated.

"The obvious has been spoken," Kadaj teased, and held out his hand. "We're not interested in the Blonde Devil; just _them_." Loz followed Kadaj's point and had seen them, as well. His eyes squinted in amused distaste, and he hustled them down the way into the Valley.


End file.
